


All The Right Moves

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Vanessa plays doctor and masseur after accidentally damaging her girlfriend.For @athens625, who prompted this fic.





	All The Right Moves

Charity reached above her head and gripped the arm of the sofa – desperate for something solid to grasp onto to ground her. Her other arm was wrapped tight around Vanessa, who was pounding into her mercilessly. Her girlfriend had taken her son upstairs to bed and came down armed with a new toy she had bought whilst out shopping. When Charity was let lose in town she tended to buy shoes and clothing – apparently when let loose Vanessa hit the Ann Summer’s store and bought a strap on. Not that Charity was complaining, even though in her girlfriend’s eagerness to try using it they had ended up on Ness’ tiny sofa and not upstairs in a decent size bed.

Charity was so close – closer than she’d expected to be just from penetrative sex. Vanessa had always proven herself to be a quick learner and naturally good at…well just about everything if Charity was being honest. This was no different and her girlfriend was well and truly living up to the ‘tiny blonde rocket woman’ moniker she had once given her.

Charity’s legs started to shake as Vanessa pressed their foreheads together and drove into her with long hard strokes. Then Charity was coming undone, her body bending and arching underneath Vanessa as she cried out her girlfriend’s name. She clung to Vanessa as the waves of pleasure rippled through her – but then as her back began to lower back down onto the sofa there was a loud and painful crack.

“Oh my god was that your back?” Vanessa froze above her.

Charity closed her eyes and tried to take deep steadying breaths, but they didn’t prevent her eyes watering in pain. It wasn’t just the fact that her back had seized up that hurt but the fact it had done so whilst she was curved against the arm of the sofa in a bit of an unnatural position.

“Mhmmm” she choked out - “I told you we should go upstairs you damn frisky mare.”

 Charity didn’t really blame Vanessa. She was perfectly capable of directing them up the stairs and probably would have insisted upon it if she hadn’t been so turned on by how keen Vanessa had been. Once Vanessa had started removing layers to reveal what was hidden underneath then Charity had been powerless to resist. Sparkling blue eyes had held and entranced her – a problem she had encountered right from that first night they had kissed in the Woolpack’s cellar.

“Can you stand up?” Vanessa asked as she gently lifted herself off Charity - “If we can get you upstairs and onto your front I’ll rub some volterol on it.”

Charity slowly pushed up to a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the sofa. It wasn’t quite as bad as she first feared, her back hadn’t gone completely. It was still tight and sore though – she was going to be feeling it for days. Vanessa reached out and helped her up to her feet – her back crunching and cracking again as she straightened out. Charity groaned in discomfort, drawing a pitiful and guilty look from her girlfriend.

“Do you need a hand up the stairs?” Vanessa asked.

Charity shook her head and slowly made her way to the steps, relying on Vanessa to tidy up their discarded clothing and the scattered cushions behind them. She had a death grip on the bannister of Tug Ghyll as she dragged herself up and into Vanessa room. She’d only just laid down front first on the bed when her girlfriend came scampering behind her with a glass of water, painkillers and a tube of ointment. She was no longer wearing their new toy and Charity hoped the other woman had discarded it somewhere where Johnny couldn’t accidently find it in the morning.

Charity pushed herself up on her elbow, so she could take the tablets and a sip of the water, grunting in pain as she did so. Vanessa placed the glass onto the bedside table and knelt onto the bed next to her.

“Hey” her girlfriend said softly - “try to relax okay?”

Vanessa slung her right leg over Charity, so she was straddling the taller woman’s hips – something Charity wasn’t convinced would help her relax considering she could feel the evidence of their earlier activities pressing down against her. She closed her eyes and tried to do as her girlfriend asked. Vanessa started to gently knead her lower back, looking for the offending tense muscle. As Vanessa moved to the right of her spine there was a sharp sting and Charity twitched and groaned in pain.

 “Found it” Vanessa chuckled.

There was a brief pause before Vanessa’s hands were back again, this time covered with the pain-relieving cream. The smaller woman started to work the muscle with her thumbs – gently at first – before slowly increasing the force behind her massage. It was a mixture between sore and pleasant and she could gradually feel the muscle fibres releasing one by one.

“Is this pressure okay?” Vanessa checked.

Charity moaned in response as the last of the muscle released, leaving her back feeling much looser again. Vanessa didn’t stop and started massaging slightly higher up. Now it was purely for pleasure and Charity could feel herself melting underneath her girlfriend’s touches. Vanessa leant forward as she continued to work, so her mouth by Charity’s ear. The landlady could feel her warm breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

“I’ll have to be gentler with you in the future” Vanessa teased.

“I’m just too big for your poxy little sofa” Charity instantly protested - “If we’d have been on my sofa I’d have been fine.”

She didn’t like the implication that the injury was anything to do with age. She was still perfectly flexible - as Vanessa well knew.

“If we’d have been on your sofa Paddy would have walked in on us” her girlfriend quipped.

Charity laughed lightly at her girlfriend’s joke - If you could class it as a joke. Her cousin’s fiancée really did have a habit of walking in on them at the worst moments. Since he had moved into the pub with Chas it had only gotten worse. As recently as last week he had walked in on them making out on the sofa. It their defence it was after she had just finished a late shift, and everyone appeared to be in bed apart from them. Trust Paddy to come all the way downstairs in the middle of the night to top up a glass of water.

“All better now?” Vanessa asked, before nipping at her earlobe.

Charity mumbled in approval and raised her hips slightly, pressing up into Vanessa. Her girlfriend moaned in approval and began to pepper kisses across her shoulders and upper back. Charity’s body hummed at the sensation as Vanessa’s hand ran lower down her back.

It was probably daft to encourage Vanessa on as all the good the massage had done would probably be undone. She had always been poor when it came to sensible adult decisions though so why start now – especially when Vanessa’s hand was edging between her legs and exactly towards where she needed it the most. Vanessa’s fingers began to tease and rub at the bundle of nerves between her legs – this massage eliciting a very different sensation from Charity.

“How about this spot” Vanessa husked into her ear – “do you think this spot will relieve the last of your tension?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading and comments are always appreciated :-)


End file.
